


The Love of Your Life

by Queen_of_Fandoms



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bathroom, Beta Trolls - Freeform, Crying, F/F, F/M, Homestuck AU, Humanstuck, Lost Love, Love, M/M, Pain, Past, Sadness, Sadstuck, alternate universe-wedding, beta kids - Freeform, love of your love, no sburb, sburb didn't happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Fandoms/pseuds/Queen_of_Fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is JOHN EGBERT and you are currently laying on your bed. And it just so happens that today is that love of your life's wedding. You had been sobbing for hours now, hugging the photo of you and your best friend. You wish you could go back in time and change everything, too bad no one had invented a time machine yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love of Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people who may read this fanfiction, I hope you enjoy reading this as much that I enjoy writing this. Please, if I need to improve my writing somehow, tell me and I will try my best to fix the flaw. Enjoy!

Your name is JOHN EGBERT and you are currently laying on your bed. And it just so happens that today is that love of your life's wedding. You had been sobbing for hours now, hugging the photo of you and your best friend. You wish you could go back in time and change everything, too bad no one had invented a time machine yet. 

You turn your head to see that the time is now 10 am, your eyes widens as you jump up your bed and run to your closet, where your light blue suit hanging on the hooks. Shit. I'm going to be late and Rose going to kill me. Damn it. You grabbed the suit and put the it on quickly, combing your hair and adjust your bowtie that is around your neck. When you look at the mirror one more time, you realize that your eyes are red and puffy. You groaned, oh well, just have to make an excuse if someone ask about it. 

You grabbed the car keys and the house keys as you walk out the door and slammed shut your door. You quickly walk to your car, getting in and start it. You back out of the parking, and starts to drive to the place where the wedding will take place. As you driving, you thought about how happy he is right now, getting married with the love of his life and growing old with her. You should be happy for him as well, but you're not, this make you feel extremely selfish. Oh by the way, did I mentioned that the bride is Terezi Pyrope? I always have a bad feelings about her ever since she start to become friends with Dave. You sigh, decided to not thinking about it anymore and focus on the road.

30 minutes later, you arrive at the wedding, the place is started to fill up so you quickly find a parking spot and get in the church. As you walk in the church, a sign in front of you block you. 

Groom: Left  
Bride:Right

You quickly scan the sign and walk to the left side where Rose and Jade are talking to each other. As you walk closer to them, Jade take a notice of you. "Hey John! Over here!" she wave her hand in the air getting my attention. "Hey Jade. Hey Rose. " You greeted them both. Rose turn her head around and smile softly, "Hey John, I thought you would miss this wedding." She playful comment. "Oh how could I, John Egbert, miss my best friend wedding. You and Dave would kill me if I miss this wedding." You playful respond back at her. Both girls start to giggles, "That is true John" said Rose with a smile on her face. "You should go check on Dave, John. He's behide the door over there to the left." Jade said to you. You nodded and head off to the door. 

You push the door open and see your best friend sitting on a chair, staring at his own hands with his shades on. He is wear a black tux with the same bowtie you have around your neck. God he look amazing, you stares at him for a few seconds before he take a notice of you. "Yo John." He greeted. "Hey Dave." You reply back. "How're you holding Dave? You nervous?" You ask him as you put your hand on his shoulders. "A Strider being nervous? I ain't no Strider for nothing." He smirk as he answer back with his Texan accent of his, you smile at him and sit on the other chair in front of him. You could tell he was lying, his forehead have sweats running down, his legs are shaking. You lean toward him, "Hey man, it going to be fine. Just say your vow and tell her how much you love her." You say softly to Dave, even though it hurts you for saying it. "Thanks man. You're the best friend and best man I could ever ask for." Dave smile softly, looking more calm than before. You wanted to cry so bad, it pain you, your chest starts to hurts like your heart is being broken and shatter. But you ignore the pain and force a smile on your face. You and Dave sit in silent, waiting for the wedding to start. You see Dave playing with the ring in his hand, rubbing his fingers across the diamond ring as he spike a smile on his face. God, he's look so happy and gorgeous, starring the ring. You smile into your hand that was covering your mouth. 

20 minutes in silent later, the wedding finally starts, Dave and John stand up and walk to their position. Dave standing on the left side, looking at the doors on the opposite wall, waiting for the bride to walk out. You are standing next to his right, forcing a smile on your face. And with Bro standing next to my right as well. The maiden of honor which are Rose and Kanaya who are dress in a red dress that go down to their mid thighs, standing to the opposite side, waiting patiently for the bride to come out.

Few second later, the doors starts to opens slowly, the bribe come with a bouquet in her hands. She was wear a white wedding dress that hugged her side and her hip, with a veil over her head. She was put on makeup with a little of eyeliner and light brushes. The guests all turn their heads to the sound of the door open, the music starts to play at the same time. Terezi slowly walk down the path, with a smile on her face. When she got to where Dave is, she whispers something into his ears in which Dave grin. Dave than reply back to her. You can feel the jealousy boiling inside your stomach, you tell yourself that it was supposed to be you walking down the doors to Dave's arm. But You couldn't do anything about it. You just silently stand next to him and not show any of your emotions. 

The Priest start the speech as soon as everyone settle down. " Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony..." The Priest continues and you starts to doses off. "... If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace." You want to raise your hand and say something , but you control yourself not to do anything rash on Dave's wedding day. Dave and Terezi look around and saw no raise hands and they smile and turn back to the Priest. 

"Wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honors, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?" The Priest look at Dave waiting for him to answer. You silently hope he would say no, but that's impossible. "I do" He answer with confident in his voice. 

"Wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?" Now the Priest turn to Terezi direction, "I do" she answer happily. 

The Priest direct Dave to say his vow and put the ring on to Terezi ring finger. And for Terezi to say her vow and put the ring on to Dave ring finger. "... Now I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bribe." Dave turn swiftly to Terezi grab her and dip kiss her. The guests cheers and claps as the groom kiss bride. You stand tensely dealing with the pain you felt as you watch Dave kiss Terezi. You close your eyes and breathe deeply, calming yourself down. Now, the bride is going to throw the banquet now, the maiden of honor and others female guests stand behide the bride as the bride turn around and throw the banquet behide her. The person who caught the banquet are Rose, she exchanges look Kanaya and smile at her. The guests cheers loudly as Rose caught the banquet.

Then they move on to the outside and take wedding pictures. You could feel the tears in your eyes and they can spills out anytime soon. So you excused yourself to go the bathroom, when you enter the bathroom, making sure that no one is in here, you broke down crying. You don't know how to go on anymore. You go into one of the bathroom and sit on top of the toilet sit and bring your legs up to your chest. You wish the pain would just disappear. You wish that you would just disappear so you don't have to feel the unbearable pain anymore. 

Your name is JOHN EGBERT and you just lost the love of your life today.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. Please don't forget to leave kudos and a review. I hope you enjoy the story and if I need to improve my writing somehow, please let me know. Thank you for reading this til the end.


End file.
